


where Kagami is oblivious

by Reiizu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, bc kagami is an airhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiizu/pseuds/Reiizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone drops hints but Kagami is the only one who doesn't understand them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where Kagami is oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> my third story on ao3  
> i still need to get used to it  
> this was another piece that was loitering in my drafts folder. :)

Kagami Taiga will never admit anything. Like, ever. There’s nothing to admit.

It probably started with Riko. The terrifying coach. She stared at him during training sessions, only to look away quickly when Kagami noticed.

He caught her several times, but it took him a week to work up the courage to ask what was wrong. To which she hastily replied with, “Nothing.”

The truth only came out after another practice match with Kaijou though, when Izuki said jokingly, “You guys seem like a married couple!”

He received several death-glares from the Seirin team, and he shrunk down sheepishly. “… oops?”

“Huh?! Kuroko and I – _a married couple?!_ What the fuck are you talking about?!” Kagami nearly shrieked, his face red. He pointed a shaking finger at the blue-haired boy changing beside him. “N-never!”

They were too young to get married.

**-x-**

The second time was when they caught up with Kise (not long after the practice match) and Kise’d commented offhandedly, “Hey, Kuroko-cchi, you know that I’m dating Aomine-cchi now, right? When’re you gonna confess to Kagami-cchi?”

And Kagami spluttered everywhere, again denying it all.

He was kind of disappointed that Kuroko didn’t say anything, though.

**-x-**

It happened for a third time when they ‘bumped’ into Midorima and Takao at the mall.

Kuroko had said, “Hello, Midorima-kun, Kazunari-kun. Are you shopping together?”

And Midorima had turned a bright shade of red and jabbed a finger at Kuroko and Kagami and replied with, “N-not like you guys can talk! You’re going out together, too!”

Kagami didn’t even have a chance to ask what the problem was before Midorima dragged Takao away, huffing.

Kuroko turned back to Kagami. “Shall we continue?”

If only they were going out together. _If only._

**-x-**

They should’ve really gotten the point when Himuro met them at a street game.

“Nice to see you got yourself a little _boyfriend,_ ” Himuro had snickered.

“Why you- _he’s not my boyfriend!_ ” Kagami had yelled, attracting pretty much _everyone’s_ attention.

Murasakibara came back to retrieve his little pet, saying, “Cheating on Kurochin? Unbelievable. Keep your hands off what’s mine.”

Leaving Kagami steaming.

_Cheating_ on Kuroko? As if!

If they were actually going out, there was _no way in hell_ Kagami would cheat on him.

That blunette was too damn attractive.

**-x-**

He received a nasty glare from Kuroko’s ex-light, Aomine, when they passed each other in Maji Burger.

The only thing Aomine said was:

“If you make Tetsu cry, I will fucking break your head in half. Treat him right or you’ll have me to deal with, you asshole.”

And he strode away, a light glaze over his eyes. He muttered something about, “Stealing my son. Unforgivable.”

**-x-**

Having _the_ Akashi arrive at your doorstep on a lazy Saturday morning while you were dressed in only your finest boxers were a nightmare Kagami lived through.

He was awfully embarrassed and _terrified._

“So. I heard that you were having affairs with Kuroko,” Akashi said, his voice laced with venom.

“That’s, um… completely-”

“Don’t lie to me. Kouki told me _everything_ last night.”

‘ _Kouki? Who’s that? Kouki… Furihata? What was he doing with Akashi?_ ’

“No, but-”

“If you still choose to deny your love, I will personally slit your tongue so you may never kiss Kuroko. _Ever. Again._ ” Akashi brought out a pair of scissors, a crazed look in his eye.

“Okay, okay, I give!” Kagami yelped, raising his hands in surrender.

“Say it. Otherwise I won’t believe you.”

“Say what?”

“You have to tell me, in your own words, that you love Kuroko. Otherwise I simply cannot deem you worthy,” Akashi shrugged, bring the pair of scissors closer to Kagami and waving it in front of his face.

“Well, I…”

Kagami gulped.

He couldn’t say this.

It wasn’t even _Kuroko_ in front of him, dammit.

And if he had to confess, he wanted the actual person in front of him.

After a while, Akashi sighed. “Fine.” He withdrew his hand. “But if the opportunity arises and you do not take it… expect Hell. From _all_ of us.”

Kagami didn’t get the chance to ask him what he meant.

**-x-**

The Seirin team members were completely useless.

When asked for love advice, several hooted, but refused to actually provide any advice.

Hyuuga said, “Charm him with basketball and your abs, idiot. Don’t use your brain, because you obviously don’t have one.”

Izuki made some stupid puns about love.

Mitobe nodded, which Koganei conveniently translated into, “Do what your heart tells you to.”

Kiyoshi wasn’t exactly helpful either. “I’m sure he appreciates you, too. All you have to do is tell him – straight and direct. Don’t bother wasting your time with any other details, because that’s not going to work with him.”

“Um… thanks?” Kagami said. “But why are you guys all saying ‘he’ and ‘him’? I’m a guy…”

Hyuuga looked as though he was about to blow it. Izuki was rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing way too hard. Even Kiyoshi had an amused smile on his face.

“Bakagami, you fucking idiot… do we have to spell it out for you? Why are you so oblivious to your own feelings you can’t even-”

“Now, now, Hyuuga. Calm down. We need to let people sort their feelings out for themselves, right?” Kiyoshi smiled, silencing Hyuuga by cupping a hand over his mouth.

“Yes, but this is just-”

“Guys, what are you doing here? Are you maybe _slacking?_ Get back to practice! NOW.” Riko looked dangerous, and Kagami could’ve sworn he saw a dangerous purple aura hanging around her.

“Kagami-kun. Could you please help me with my pass?” Kuroko appeared beside Kagami, making him jump.

“Kuroko! Geez, don’t scare me like that. I’ll help you, just give me a minute…”

He went to get a drink, and took a bit longer than usual. He tried to get his heart to calm down.

‘ _Fuuuccckk how the hell is Kuroko so adorable?!_ ’

**-x-**

“Alex, I don't get what I'm doing wrong. I'm a perfectly healthy person but my heart beats too fast sometimes. Everyone's giving me death threats and I have no idea what I have done!” Kagami sighed, burying his head in his hands after explaining the weird occurrences to the blonde.

“You're fucking blind if you haven't realised it yourself by now,” Alex said, shaking her head. “What was his name? Kuroko?”

“Yeah, what about Kuroko?” Kagami frowned.

“That's the thing – what _about_ Kuroko?”

“What about him?”

Alex clicked her tongue. “No, I'm asking _you._ What do _you_ feel about Kuroko?”

“He's a good friend of mine,” Kagami answered immediately.

“That's it?”

“...Pretty much?”

“You're not getting this, are you.” Alex took a sip of milk. “Tell me all about Kuroko. Explain to me his character. I have never met him and you spend three quarters of your time with me talking about him – whether it be his amazing talent, or scary ability to vanish. So I want to know everything you think about him.”

“Well... he has this thing where he disappears. It's fucking scary. One minute he's there and the next he's not. And then you look around and realise that he was there the whole time, and you can't help but _jump._ ” Kagami said slowly. He paused.

“...And?” Alex gestured for him to continue.

“This may be off topic but he eats the tiniest amount. When we go to Maji, he only orders one burger. _One._ And he eats in the tiniest bites, and always takes a sip of vanilla milkshake after three bites. _Always._ It's the weirdest thing. It's like a... ritual or something,” Kagami blubbers. When Alex still doesn't look satisfied, he continues. “He's always so _emotionless._ I have to strain my eyes to catch his adorable smile. And his smiles are so rare. It only happens when we win a game, or when he's looking at Nigou – which is totally creepy by the way – or when Aomine appears. Which kind of pisses me off.

“He certainly doesn't look that happy when he sees me. It's always about fucking _Aomine._ But let me tell you – if I had been the former light, I would be a way better fucking friend. I mean, what does Kuroko even see in that jerk? All he does is muck around with girls and magazines. Why is Kuroko even so _interested_ in him? I'm a much better partner for him. I'd take care of him, cook for him, stay with him at all times. And I wouldn't brush him off like Aomine did. I just don't get it. Why would he-”

“Taiga? Stop.” Alex held up a hand. “Do you see that? I can't be the only one who sees this. Wait – everybody else did too. It's just you. Do you see it?”

“See what?” Kagami said, puzzled. “What's there to see?”

“Your blaringly obvious infatuation with Kuroko.”

Kagami laughed. “ _Infatuation?_ And with _Kuroko?_ ” He laughed, he yelled, he denied it, he scoffed.

“Holy _shit_. I'm in _love_ with _Kuroko_!”

**-x-**

Kagami, having close to no experience with romance (he received the occasional confession), decided to ask his team mates. Which was, as he should've known, the worst decision he could've made.

The entire locker room was filled with hoots and whistles of, “Good on ya Kagami!” And, “You finally realised, huh.”

“Did you _all_ know of my feelings before I did?” Kagami looked around the room, incredulous.

“You're pretty dumb when it comes down to it. You're not 'Bakagami' for no reason, you know.” Izuki snickered.

“So... what do I do now?”

The whole room fell silent.

“Isn't it obvious? You _confess._ ”

**-x-**

The Seirin team members had an absolutely hoot of a time watching Kagami confess to Kuroko. They gathered on the roof, watching Kagami with Kuroko.

“What did you have to tell me, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked, peering up at Kagami with what Kagami thought was an _adorable_ expression.

“Uh-”

Damn. This was much harder than he'd thought it'd be. Just knowing that he had a crush on Kuroko made it ten times harder.

“D-do you want to go to Maji sometime?” Kagami blurted out.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, puzzled. “But we go there already.”

“Yeah, but... afterwards...?”

“Did you call me out onto the roof to tell me this?”

“No! Well, _yes_ , but not exactly,” Kagami was getting really flustered. He could see Hyuuga laughing silently in the background – damn those jerks for eavesdropping – but he had no idea how to confess. Especially not when Kuroko was staring at him with stars in his eyes.

“I'd be happy to go to Maji Burger with you, Kagami-kun, if that's what you want.”

“Y-yeah, that'd be great... Wait. No. Um, that's not w-what I meant. I didn't just want a trip to Maji. I w-wanted it as...” Kagami clicked his tongue. How was he supposed to confess if he kept _stuttering?_

“Go on.” The corners of Kuroko's mouth curled up.

“I meant it as... a-”

The bell rang. Right as he was delivering his confession. Right when Kagami had finally mustered the courage to ask him out on a date. _Talk about horrible timing._

Kagami was absolutely devastated, since he was pretty sure there wasn't an ounce of courage left in him.

“What were you saying, Kagami-kun?”

“Nah, forget it...” Kagami pouted.

“Okay?” Kuroko's forehead creased. “But just so you know, I'd _love_ to go on a date with you.”

The entire Seirin team laughed as Kagami's face turned the shade of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my ff.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1957564/Reiizu  
> follow my tumblr at: reiizu.tumblr.com


End file.
